Southpaw
by Onehellagaykid
Summary: Boxer Quinn Fabray turns to trainer Will Schuester to help her get her life back on track after her wife is put into a coma and losing her daughter to child protection services. (Slight change to the film. Don't read if haven't seen the film.)
1. Chapter 1

"Here we have Quinn Fabray in the round nine of her match against, Tori Hope, in what appears to be her toughest opponent yet."

Quinn raised her fists to protect her face as she was jabbed several times in the stomach then once to the face. She fell to the floor and the time out bell sounded. Her team picked her up and bought her to the corner.

"Fabray. Puckerman wants you to get your ass back out there and win this match. I'm counting on you. I've betted my whole life on this. If you lose Brittany will kill me." Santana said as she patted Quinn's cheek. "

"Hey, Fabray." A voice called from the crowd she looked through the blood and sweat and found Rachel sitting by Brittany and puck Quinn smiled and winked and then turned back to Santana.

"Lopez, move lets go. I want to win this." Quinn said as she jumped up. She ran to her opponent and started to swing left and right and then started to jab her in the stomach. After round 10, Hope was on the floor and Fabray was centre ring, with a belt around her waist.

"Fabray, you the girl. You the girl. Now I can propose with a big ass ring with all the money I won off you." Santana said as she followed Quinn into the changing rooms patting her back. "I'm gonna leave you with your lady alright. Take it easy Fabray." Quinn smiled and Rachel walked over to Quinn.

"You're a winner. Your my winner." Rachel said as she placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "Come on let's go home." Quinn nodded and they made their way home together.

"You're my lucky charm babe. Every time you're there I always come out in top. Whenever I feel like I'm going to lose then, I always look to you and you're there." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's hand.

"She better be asleep." Quinn laughed as she walked through the door of the large house.

"She probably wanted to wait up for you." Rachel said following Quinn. She made her way into Kara's room and smiled. Kissing her head she whispered "I love you." And left.

Carefully pulling off her t-shirt she at down on the bed. "The more you get hit, the harder you fight. I get it. Only now you're taking way too many hits before you get off. You can't fight like that anymore. Think about her."

Quinn cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "Rach, I'm at the top of my game. I'm the Undefeated female champion. I can't stop now."

"Fine but soon, you're having a break. To stop your beautiful face getting beat up." Rachel said as she straddled Quinn and placed a kiss in her lips.

"You know, I only had 10 rounds in there. I can have at least another two." Quinn smirked as Rachel took off her top and proceeded to place another kiss on Quinn's lips.

The next morning Quinn woke up to an empty and scratches all down her back.

"Hey, tonight is that charity ball. Puck wanted you to make a speech." Rachel said as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Aight, I'll do that. I'll get Kara to help me."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. We can cancel."

"No, no it's fine. Let me just get Kara to proof read my speech." Quinn smiled as she tried to look through her eye that was black and blood shot.

"Mom, do you want to read your speech?" The twelve year old said as she sat down at the blondes feet and took the piece of paper from Quinn's hands.

"You spelt incarcerated wrong."

"How do you spell it. I don't know I can't even see properly."

"Just put 'in jail'." Kara said with a pen in her hand.

"Baby we have to go. Come on." Rachel said as she sorted out Quinn's shirt and tie.

"I'm going to tell you something. Okay." As Quinn was about to say "I love you" Rachel beat her to it.

"How did you know I would say that." Quinn smiled. They said goodbye to Kara and left for the Gala Ball. As they arrived they were swarmed with paparazzi and fans. Quinn signed autographs and ten went inside where her team were waiting.

"Fabray, you're late. Come over here." Santana shouted as she hugged Quinn then sat down at the table. "Hey, with all the money I won I was able to buy a big ass ring for Britt. I proposed yesterday." Santana smiled as she placed a protective arm around Brittany and kissed her temple. Quinn sat down beside Rachel and waited for her cue to go up in stage.

"And tonight, we have the undefeated female lightweight champion, Quinn Fabray." She slowly got up and adjusted her jacket then made her way to the podium.

"Hey." She said as she protected her damaged eyes from the light. "My local gym, gave me my first pair of gloves. They helped me through a tough time. I was kicked out of my parents house when I was 12, after I came out and I had a lot of anger. Luckily I had my local gym. It was that gym, that sparked my boxing interest. Every Saturday I would go to that gym and use the punching bag for a couple of hours. Then I trained everyday for 3 hours. Then when I was ready, I went into competitions. I was beaten in almost al of them, and that's what makes me a champion. I never gave up. No matter what I picked up myself up and carried on. I know that I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for my team, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang and the best manager a girl could ask for Noah Puckerman. I got knocked down, but hey, I'm a boxer." Quinn received a few laughs at that point then carried on. "When I was twelve years old there was this little girl, she was skinny, she had ratty hair, she had been through it. She stuck with me when I was in jail a couple of times, and I knew she was there. I wouldn't be here without my wife Rachel. Thank you." She smiled as she stood up as she waved goodbye and then sat by her team.

"You da man Q. Undefeated Champion. Who you gonna take on next?" Santana said as she bumped fists with Quinn.

"Well, I might take a bit of time for a while. Spend it with Rachel and Kara." Quinn said as she wrapped an arm around Rachel and pulled her close. "Listen, we should get back soon." Rachel agreed and they got ready to go. "Santana can you come and walk us out." Santana nodded, kissed Brittany and walked with then to the exit. They got to the doors and another fighter started to call out Quinn. She turned around and saw Bree "banger" Greyson.

"Hey, why don't you left a proper girl show you a good time Rachel?" Quinn clenched her fists and started to walk towards Bree.

"Baby, leave its lets go home." Rachel said trying to hold her back. "Baby come on. Kara's at home. Come on."

"You getting your bitch to hold you back now are we Quinn." At that Quinn snapped she lunged at Bree and started to fight her. Santana pulled out her gun and shots were fired but not from her gun. She was immediately tackled by the police and Mike dragged Quinn away from Bree.

"Quinn." A voice called out. The blonde turned and Rachel was on the floor clutching her stomach. She ran over and bent down to her side. Meanwhile Bree took the gun off of her brother and hid it on one of her guards.

"What's wrong baby. Rach, talk to me." Quinn placed a hand where Rachel's hands were and it was red. "Fuck. Baby, you're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. Somebody call an ambulance. NOW!" she shouted. "Rach, you can't leave me. What about my lucky charm. You're my lucky charm. Come on baby. I can't fight without you. I can't live without you." Within minutes Rachel was taken to the hospital. Quinn went with her and had to wait out side her room. Mike was sitting with her and she held her head in her hands. "I can't lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have some news about Mrs Fabray." A doctor said as he held a clipboard. "She lost a lot of blood, luckily we were able to save her but for her own safety we have placed her in a medically induced coma. We aren't quite sure at this stage wether she will be fit enough to woken up but over the next few days or even months we should be able to see." Quinn nodded and played with her wedding ring.

"Mrs Fabray, we need you to answer some questions." An officer said as he held his hat in his hands. Mike patted her back and the officers took Quinn to a separate room.

"We're sorry about your wife. We're gonna try to make this as, uh, simple and easy as possible. We need an eyewitness to identify the shooter. No one's talking, or they don't want to be involved. Do you remember anything?" The officer said as Quinn looked down at her blood stained hands.

"What... what time is it?" She croaked out.

"It's 6:00 a.m. We know it's been a long night for you, but we got to ask these questions."

"The housekeeper's there with my, with my daughter, so I... Can I just… uh, I can't find my phone." Quinn said as she wiped away a star tear that had started to roll down her cheek.

"We just need another moment of your time. One of your crew, uh, had a weapon on her. She said she was your security detail."

"My daughter wakes up at 6:00."

"Okay. I tell you what, Mrs Fabray. Uh, if, uh, you can remember anything, anything at all, like we said, sir, don't hesitate to give us a call."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Miss."The officers said as they left the private room. Quinn waited and then got up and left.

"Hey Mike, I'm gonna head home. Can…can I trust you to protect her." Quinn said as she pulled up the hood of her jacket.

"Of course. I will protect her with my life." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "She's gonna be fine Q. Just you wait."

Quinn pushed open the door of her house and went up to Kara's room.

"Hey, baby. You hungry or… I could go down to the kitchen and get you something to eat." She said standing in the door way to the eleven year olds room.

"No." Kara said from under the covers.

"All right. Okay." Quinn sighed and turned off the night light in the corner of her room.

"Mommy leaves it on."

"Okay. Sorry, baby." She switched it back on and walked out of her room and went back down the hall. She lent against the wall and slid down until she hit the floor.

"Mom…"

"Yeah, baby?" Quinn's head shot up.

"Never mind."

"Okay. Sleep tight."

She got up and staggered to her room. She reached under the bed and pulled out a box, slowly opening it she eyed the Glock and reached for the bullets. She loaded the gun and pulled on a hoodie, placing the gun in the waistband of her jeans she headed outside where she found Santana.

"What the fuck are you doing here, San?" She said as she walked towards her car.

"Where you been, Quinn? We been trying to get in touch with you. Please, please, can you just talk to me for a second? Please, let me, let me, let me go with you." Santana said as she placed herself between the car door and Quinn.

"No. Now get the fuck out of my way." Santana moved but wouldn't let Quinn close the car door.

"Just please talk to me for two seconds, man, please."

"What do you wanna talk about?" The blonde fighter said looking up from the steering wheel.

"Just whatever's going on in your head, you know. I just hope you're not trying to do anything stupid like going after Bree or Hector. We all know that Hector shot Rach okay. I pulled out my gun but it wasn't me." Quinn stood up out of the car and placed a hand on her gun.

"Talk to me Quinn."

"You wanna fucking talk now?" She shouted as she held her gun up to Santana's head. "Do you wanna fucking talk to me now, huh? Talk to me, you fucking pussy."

"Geez, I'm sorry Q…"

"Talk to me, you fucking pussy. You were the one who's supposed…to fucking look after her. You were the one... that was supposed to look after her, huh?"

"I'm sorry for Rach. I'm sorry for you little girl. I'm sorry."

"Get the fuck out of my house. Get the fuck out of my house! Get the fuck out! Get the fuck out! Ain't fuckin' nothing needin' nothing, man. No good fucking piece of shit." She shouted as she kicked Santana out of her house.

 _ **-SP-**_

She made her way to where Hector lived and banged on the door.

"Is Hector in? I got some money for him."

"Hector aint here."

"Open the door." A blacked haired woman opened the door with a small child in her arms.

"Fuck." Quinn said as she turned around and started to go back home.

"Why do you need Hector? Hey, I'm talking to you. Why do you need Hector?"

Quinn walked away. She couldn't kill Hector. He had a kid, probably many more. The thought made her feel sick. The next thing she knew she was throwing up in the corridor.

Kara was awake when Quinn in. She was reading with the housekeeper when she heard muffled screams coming from Quinn's room. "Mom." she said getting up.

"Kara, honey. Come sit down. Leave her." Kara nodded and sat back down and began to read again. In Quinn's room, she was screaming into the mattress with her gun in one hand and a picture of Kara and Rachel in the other.

"I can't do this Rachel. I can't do this. I need you, awake and here with me. I need you now. I need you to kiss me and tell me everything will be okay. I need my lucky charm. You're my lucky charm Rach. I'm going to come and see you tomorrow. I need to know your okay." She said as she unloaded the Glock and placed it back in the locked box.

The next morning Puck came and saw her with her lawyer. "Quinn, we need to speak." He said as he pushed open the door.

"Hey, listen, Quinn. You've got a lot of money going out. You know, with the mortgage and your wife's medical fees and all your taxes are due, including your property taxes. It's starting to add up. Um, a lot of these are overdue. Months, in fact.

"So... pay them." Quinn said as she poured herself a whiskey.

"With what?" Puck said.

"With my fucking money." She laughed.

That's why we're here, Quinn. The money, it's drying up. Look, you gotta see what's happening here." Puck said as he took the whiskey off of Quinn.

What's it about, man?

"It... it's real simple." Her lawyer stuttered

"What's it about, you taking my money?

"What?" Puck questioned.

"You stealing from me, Simon?" Quinn said pointing to the lawyer.

"No. I'm just here to help out. I can take care of this if you want me to."

"Please. Take care of it then."

"You can leave this with me. I'll take care of it."

"Okay."

"Quinn, I just want to say, I'm really sorry. About everything."

 _ **-SP-**_

8 weeks had passed since Rachel was placed in hospital and Quinn wasn't coping at all. Before the accident Rachel had talked Quinn out of nearly all boxing opportunities that came up, but since then Rachel hasn't been there to talk her out of all stupid opportunities. At the first chance of a fight, she accepted.

"Get on with it Fabray! Get off the ropes!" Puck shouted as Quinn staggered around the ring.

"Here we have Quinn Fabray in her first match in 2 months, and it's not looking good. And Fabray takes a right hook from Jordan Tourey." Quinn then returned the hook but the referee stood in between her and Jordan. It all happened so quickly. "And Fabray head-butts the referee! A horrible moment as a final postscript to what has been a horrible night for Quinn Fabray, and a career which produced so many thrills…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Quinn screamed as Santana, Mike and Matt held her back from Jordan and the referee. As she turned to where Puck was sitting and he was shaking his head, her eyes drifted over an empty seat and that made her feel more anger.

"...and so much joyous glory, appears to have ended ignominiously here tonight."

After the match Puck grabbed Quinn and practically dragged her to changing rooms were her team followed. "Get out. I need to talk to Fabray."

"You head-butt a referee, man. What the fuck kind of shit was that, man? Broke his nose, man. Shattered his motherfucking cheekbone. What got into you, man? We did the biggest deal that we ever did, Q, and you fucked it off, man. It'll be a year before your suspension is up for review, which means zero income. The fine for the assault on a referee will be in the six figures. He's suing you for lost wages and emotional trauma. They're freezing all your bank accounts immediately, and to top that off the networks are suing us for breach of contract, man. Listen… you're gonna have to sell the house to cover the debt."

"No, I don't wanna sell the house, man. No. I'm not selling the house. That's

Kara's home. No. That's one thing I will not do." Quinn said as she ran her hand through her newly dyed pink hair.

"You don't have a choice, Quinn. If you don't, it's gonna get repossessed anyway. Look, this is some serious shit, man."

"No I'm just gonna train with Matt and then-and then... we'll get ready for the next fight." She said nodding her head and pacing around the changing rooms.

"I'm not even sure trainers will take you on right now."

"I don't need another trainer. I can…"

"Matt's working with another fighter."

"Who? Who is she? Don't fucking tell me its Bree Greyson." Puck just sighed and ran his hand through his mohawk.

"Are you working with her, too?"

"Yeah."

"So that's it. I don't have a manager or a trainer anymore. Nah, that's just great. I can deal with that along with everything else."

"Quinn, you know if it makes money, it makes sense. It's just business, Quinn. I know you want Rachel here with you. I know that she is your lucky charm and you feel like you can't get anything done without her. Listen we all miss her, I miss Rach, too, man. Shit, if she was here instead of that fucking hopsital, she'd be disgusted with you. You... We need you to pull yourself together. You need help, Q."

"Don't talk about my wife that way. I fucking quit. Fuck you." Quinn said as she walked out of the changing rooms. She pulled up her hood and walked around town until she found herself at the hospital. She wanted to go in and see her but, she couldn't find herself to walk through those doors. So she just ended up watching Rachel sleep for a bit.

"You can go in you know." Mike said as he held a cup of coffee in his hands. "I heard you quit."

"I was an idiot, how the hell am I going to pay for her medical bills." Mike placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Me, Santana, Brittany and Matt all pulled together. You're gonna be fine. She's gonna be fine." He said as he pulled her in for a hug. He let go and gently pushed her towards the door of Rachel's room.

"Hey, baby. I don't know if you can hear me but I quit. I can't do this anymore. I need my lucky charm. I need you by my side on every fight. I need you by the ring telling me to not be an idiot and to get off the ropes. Kara needs her mom. Im a shit mom. I can't do anything for her. She needs you. Please." Quinn said as she gently kiss Rachel's head. "I need you. I can't lose you."


End file.
